


Looks Like We'll Be Trapped For A While...

by sweetasscas



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://crowley-is-my-homeboy.tumblr.com/">crowley-is-my-homeboy</a> asked: "For the drabble dare: <a href="http://sweetasscas.tumblr.com/post/112548707073/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">#17</a> with Charlie and Cas (platonic)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looks Like We'll Be Trapped For A While...

**Author's Note:**

> [crowley-is-my-homeboy](http://crowley-is-my-homeboy.tumblr.com/) asked: "For the drabble dare: [#17](http://sweetasscas.tumblr.com/post/112548707073/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) with Charlie and Cas (platonic)

“So. Castiel. Angel of the Lord.” Charlie’s trying her best, honest she is, but to say she’s a little freaked out would be a massive understatement.

“Yes?” he answers slowly, trying to determine what this tiny, rather twitchy human is attempting to say.

“There wouldn’t be a way you could just… Disappear us out of here, would there?” She looks around the small space and rubs her hands up her arms for warmth. No one in her guild is going to believe she managed to get trapped in a honest to god meat locker with an angel of the freaking lord. She doesn’t believe it despite the evidence to the contrary.

“It seems there are sigils in place that are preventing me from… Disappearing you.”

“Of course there are. So, what do we do? Just sit here and wait for the Winchesters to rescue us?”

Cas sighs heavily and stoops to sit next to her on the floor. “It would seem so. Do you require distraction of some kind?”

Charlie pulls out her phone. “A decent wi-fi signal would be nice,” she mumbles, and suddenly she has full bars. “Whoa. How’d you do that?”

“It’s a simple… Augmentation. It is not harmful, I assure you.”

“Did you just make me a walking hotspot?!”

“Yes,” he says, drawing out the word like he’s not sure how she will react.

“Awesome! Thanks, man!” She nudges his shoulder and turns back to her phone, but not before catching the tiny smile he gives her. “Would it be bad taste to liveblog?”


End file.
